


lost and found

by warriorsandaces



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daaron is mostly just implied, M/M, Mrs. Neudermyer knows the truth, but now I don't know, it started as crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorsandaces/pseuds/warriorsandaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's sitting on Mrs. Neudermyer’s couch listening as she drones on and on about the pasta maker he'd brought her last week. Frankly, he'd stopped listening once she'd told him, "I know I already thanked you once but—" He’d only come to her house to see if she needed something before the next supply group left, just a simple yes or no question that turned into a seminar on creating the perfect noodle. She’s a nice woman but there’s only so much talk about pasta that a person can take and Aaron was at his limit seven months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> I'd meant to write Daryl's side, had the outline done for it and everything, but I got distracted by Aaron. There's a chance I'll do Daryl's side still because I think this part would make a little more sense that way. I don't know yet.  
> Aaron/Daryl is just implied

Aaron's sitting on Mrs. Neudermyer’s couch listening as she drones on and on about the pasta maker he'd brought her last week. Frankly, he'd stopped listening once she'd told him, "I know I already thanked you once but—" He’d only come to her house to see if she needed something before the next supply group left, just a simple yes or no question that turned into a seminar on creating the perfect noodle. She’s a nice woman but there’s only so much talk about pasta that a person can take and Aaron was at his limit seven months ago.

He's pretty sure he fell asleep at some point, head propped up on his hand, because the next thing he knows Rick is marching into the room talking to Mrs. Neudermyer and praising her pasta making skills. Michonne, Maggie, and Glenn are in step behind him and at the rear is Daryl, hunting knife on his hip, crossbow slung over his shoulder, and his greasy hair covering his eyes.

"Sorry to disturb you, Ma'am," Rick says with a polite smile on his face. "Daryl just got a little worried—"

"Was not—"

"—he was a little worried about his friend and we thought it best to make sure everything was okay."

Mrs. Neudermyer just nods as Rick talks, lips pursed and a wistful look in her eyes. "I know how these things go, Mr. Grimes. I still have some pasta from this morning and I could whip up a pot of coffee right quick," she's says, waving Rick and the rest of the group towards a door to the right of where Aaron’s sitting, more than a little confused about the abrupt change of conversation.

Just as Daryl's about to take a step and follow she says, "We should let these two love birds get reacquainted," with a wink towards Aaron and what can only be described as a lecherous smirk in Daryl's direction. He hears Glenn snort to cover a laugh, sees Maggie rolling her eyes at her husband, and Michonne smiling as she follows closely behind Rick who's trying to hide a triumphant smirk behind his hand.

When he looks back at Daryl he can see the hunter's reaction immediately, his eyes wide and his body tense. His knuckles are turning white where he's gripping the strap of the crossbow and he’s staring at his feet as everyone walks and chats their way to the kitchen. Aaron wonders if he’d see red on the man’s cheeks if they weren't coated in layers of dirt and grime.

He relaxes subtly once the others are out of the room and Aaron thinks that might say something about their friendship.

Or maybe Aaron just isn't a threat to him, unlike pasta-making women.

Daryl's shuffling on his feet, still avoiding eye contact. "I wasn't—“

"I know," and he does, he knows exactly what all this is about even if Daryl isn't quite ready to admit it.

The man huffs, finally looking Aaron in the eye. "I just wanted to ask ya—"

"Let me guess," Aaron interrupts, trying not to grin and failing miserably, "you just wanted to ask if Eric's making dinner tonight." After all, that was what Daryl had said the last time he'd "lost" Aaron, only to gear up and start marching through Alexandria like he was on a mission from God or something. He'd scared some of the other residents, one of which had rang Mrs. Neudermyer's doorbell to tell her all about it while she'd been regaling her tales and exploits in noodle making to Aaron once again.

It had been easy enough to convince Daryl to put his weapons up, and when Aaron had asked him _why_ he had been walking around the man had simply muttered something about Eric and cooking dinner.

"Come on," Aaron says as he pushes himself off the couch and stretches. "We can make some cookies if we still have chocolate left-over."

Daryl just grunts, exhaling a heavy breath and unclenching his hands. "I ain't makin' no damn cookies."

Aaron stops and turns to wag a finger in the hunter's face. "If you're going to eat half the batch like last time then you _will_ be making some damn cookies," he says, moving on out the door. It's ten times easier to bake the cookies himself and he could get Eric to help him if he really needed it, but there's no way he can pass up the opportunity to see Daryl Dixon _baking cookies_.

Daryl follows him out, mumbling about the “Goddamn noodle lady” as they head home. He sneaks a look at the other man and is happy to note the small smile playing on his face.


End file.
